Failed Protector
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: She was beautiful to him, but he could not go near her. So he protected her from afar. He hesitated and failed to protect her in the end. HunterXWitch Oneshot


Hello!

I absolutly adore this couple! U As I looked through Fan-Fiction, I relised there are only so many HunterXWitch stories. I thought I would make one myself ^^ the idea for this oneshot came when I heard the song _"Suna No Oshiiro"_ by Kanon Wakeshima. The song is sad and depressing, it just made me think of a romantic tragedy.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own any of there characters mentioned in my story. (c) goes to VALVe

* * *

As the night sky stretched across the city, a timid looking girl crawled out of the shadows. Her hair was as pale as her skin. Her clothes, or at least under clothes, were torn and dirty. Tears streamed down her face as she wobbled down the cobbled trail leading to a park. Though despite all this, no one goes near this helpless looking girl for one reason. The red claws she bares on her fingers. Yes, this very innocent looking girl could tare anyone apart with a single swipe, but only when she is disturbed from her ritual sobs. Even though she is dangerous there is still one person that see's this horrible creature as beautiful.

At the top of a building, sits a boy in a dark hood. Watching her. Listening to her. Waiting for the right time to speak to her. Unlike those around him, he finds himself fascinated by this girl. In other's eyes they see a monster that kills who ever may dare to disturb it, but in his eye's he sees a beautiful woman. To others, the sounds of this monsters sobs are to only lure you in and gut you without mercy. To him, her sobs are cries for help and companionship, to have anyone comfort her and say, "It's all right". Everyone denies that to her though, and he pities her for it. He would love to do those things, he would love to answer her sobs, but he can not. He is a monster unfit to wipe away her tears. He is a cold blooded killer that would do anything to have his claws in victims. He can only watch her, and protect her from afar.

"You stalking her again, Hunter?" A tall, lean man walked to the hooded boy. Half his body covered in boils and bumps. His long, frog like tough, hangs from his mouth. Smoke emits from his body in a hazy musk.

"I'm not stalking, how many times do I have to tell you that?" replied Hunter. His hand on the ledge, ready to jump at her side any moment if needed.

The tall creature sighed and coughed. "Ok then if it's not stalking, then what is it?"

"It's protecting, Smoker." Hunter's eyes never moved from the girl below.

"Right... So when are you going to talk to the Witch? I mean this has been going on for 2 weeks now. Don't you think it's time she knew she had a 'Protector'?" Smoker gestured his fingers as the sentence slurred out of him.

Hunter took his gaze off his weeping beauty. He turned towards Smoker and glared. "She is **not** a Witch!" he yelled, "She would not hurt anyone on purpose! She's just…scared… and lonely." He turned back to her as he finished his rant.

Smoker put his hands in his pockets. "Then why would she kill those that disturb her?"

Hunter growled at his friend, but he did not look back at him…for he had no answer. Smoker leaned on the ledge of the building looking over the large park. He glanced at his hooded friend's obsession. She wobbled about while she wept into her red claws. Smoker looked towards Hunter to see his head on his folded arms watching his witch, admiring her from afar.

_"Stalker."_ Smoker thought. Then a gun shot rang through the dark streets. Smoker and Hunter turned to the sound only to hear more soon after. Lights flickered in a dark alley a few blocks over.

Hunter sniffed the air and bared his claws. "Survivors! Only a few of them, but they aren't weak." Smoker nodded and began to hop to the next building. Hunter looked back at sobbing girl once more. Hesitantly, he ran to the disturbance.

As hunter landed on the cold pavement, Smoker stood atop an abandon building. Smoker glanced over the edge to see common infected gunned down by four survivors. Smoker shook his head.

_"Commons just don't know how to be stealthy." _He commented. He waved is boiled arm to a near window across the alley way. A large man with a swollen stomach waved back in the darkness. He jumped out the window and ran to the four survivors. They yelled "Boomer", but it was too late. The large man puked a green fluid from his mouth and covered them with it. The survivors backed into each other as the sounds of unnatural screams echoed through the abandon city. The so called "Boomer" ran away, having already done his service. A horde of common infected came at all directions as the survivors killed them off. Smoker stretched his long tough at the girl of the group. She kicked and screamed, but that didn't loosen Smoker's grip on her. An old man then shot at Smoker's tough. The pink muscle dropped to the ground, as Smoker screamed and coughed in agony.

Hunter crawled through the horde and growled. He stalked his pray, the old man that shot his friend. He screeched as he leapt through the air, but the man caught on and swung his gun at Hunter. The man was successful. Hunter slammed into the wall. The horde had passed and the survivors quickly recovered. Hunter lied on the ground not tiring to move. He did not want to die just yet.

One of the survivors looked around as the old man helped up the girl. "Hey, where's Francis?" He said as he took a few pills. They all froze when they heard the crying.

"God Damn It!" yelled the old man. They began to run out the alley in search of their friend.

Hunter tensed and quickly got up. He leapt on the building and kept leaping without a second thought. His thought's scrambled as he passed the other three survivors calling out their comrade's name. He failed to notice one of the survivors wander off. He failed to notice that that particular one had a shot gun. He failed to notice that her weeps soon became screams and growls.

He stopped on the ledge he watched her so dearly from. She was not in his sight. She had wandered into the park. He jumped off the building and landed on the cobbled ground. He sprinted on all fours to the sounds of her distressing screams and frantic cries.

The crying woman wobbled into a field and slumped down as she wept. The man the survivors call "Francis" slowly crept behind her, readying his shot gun. Her head glanced up at him. She began to growl and yell hysterically.

Hunter landed on top of a gazebo. He looked for his weeping beauty frantically. Relief finally came as he looked over a few trees. He could barely see her, but he knew she was there. Though his worries were still present for she was still screaming at something. He quickly ran to her direction, dodging bushes and tree limbs. He was so close…and yet…so far away. She stood to her feet, only to fall on her stomach. The shot rang through his head. He stopped. He was a mere few feet away from the clearing, from being seen, from distracting the man, from being able to protect her. Her body lay motionless on the grass as the man cheered.

"Yes! I got her! I got the Witch!!!"

There was that word again. That ugly, ungrateful, demeaning word! Hunter's entire body tensed.

_"This man…" _He thought,_ "How _dare_ he call her that...**AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE**!!!!" _He howled and leapt out of the clearing.

Before the survivor had time to react, Hunter pounced on him and started to dig his claws into Francis's chest. The man screamed to get Hunter off, but his friends were much too far away to hear his cries. Hunter's blood thirst rose as he continued his gruesome revenge. He just could not stop. Even after the man below him was already dead, Hunter continued to tare at him. Hunter soon stopped after tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He got off the fresh carcass he had created and staggered to his once weeping beauty.

Her limbs did not move, nor did her chest. The blood that poured out of her head, soaked into the grass below her. He hesitated, then turned her around and laid her on her back. Her eyes still open, but no tears spilled. Hunter closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he teared up. He sat down next to her and started to whisper, "It's alright. I'm here now." He continued his cries, no longer wanting to move. "I promise I'll always be here." He stayed by her side, feeling that was the only way for her to forgive him. He stayed and did not care about the survivors that were coming. He did not care for their screams as they saw their friend lay motionless, just another corpse in the city. He did not care, when they saw him sitting by his lost love. He did not care when they fired their guns.

He fell limp on the ground next to his beautiful weeping girl. Hunter reached for her hand, but could only barley touch the back of her hand with the tips of his clawed fingers, but that was alright for Hunter. For at that moment, he really did feel her forgiveness. He felt her warm smile he never saw before. He was truly happy, before the darkness took him for good.

* * *

Well there you go a sad oneshot with Hunter and Witch.

I really didn't like the ending though. I thought it was a bit cheezy, but hey, I'm a bit better at this now then 3 years ago.

I would like to apologize to Francis fans out there. I like him too, but it's just in his character to go looking for the witch! I mean he screams _"WITCH" _like 2 feet from her...It's anoying.

I do apologize for my bad spelling and grammer mistakes as well.

I spell like a cow with down syndrome......

R&R Please

Bye!

~munchy


End file.
